Cumulative Costs
Summary The goal of this page will be to enumerate the total costs in time, resources, gems, and real world money to update everything in the game at each town hall level. In order to do this, some assumptions will have to be made: #The cost of gems will be calculated in U.S. dollars using the normal pricing in the most economical way possible without buying during a sale. #The cost of resources will be calculated using the most economical means possible. That means - gold or elixir for gems and - dark elixir for gems. #Consumables will not be counted. The cost and time of building troops and spells is considerable, but also completely impossible to estimate. Same goes for traps. #The time listed will be total time and not "builder" time. For example, 5 upgrades that each take 1 day to complete would take 1 day with 5 builders. For the purposes of this exercise it will be listed as 5 days. #The cost of removing obstacles will be ignored. #The cost of decorations will be ignored. Calculators Buying Gold or Elixir with Gems Buying Dark Elixir with Gems Buying Time with Gems Buying Gems with $USD Gold Costs This information is based on the number available to build and maximum level of each structure at each town hall level. Walls have been separated from buildings because they are so expensive they distort the stats. See the individual pages for a cost breakdown. Buildings - Walls - Elixir Costs This information is based on the number available to build and max level of each troop/spell/structure at each town hall level. See the individual pages for a cost breakdown. - Dark Elixir Costs This information is based on the max level of each dark troop at each town hall level. See the individual pages for a cost breakdown. - Time Costs The calculations for time costs are somewhat different. You can't simply add up all the times and calculate the gem cost. Since you can't buy extra time, that means the gem cost for each individual upgrade must be calculated and then summed together. This will cause the gem cost to be more expensive then simply putting the times into the gem calculator would indicate. Research times are being separated from build times because there is only one lab. That means you can't speed up overall research times by buying more builders. Heroes are being separated because they take a long time and distort the stats. Lab Research - Buildings - Heroes - Gem Costs Builder Huts can only be purchased with gems. You're given some gems at the start of the game, which will be deducted from the total required. You also can receive a sizable sum from achievements, but these will not be accounted for in the totals tables below. Many of the achievements take a significant amount of time, which would invalidate the time-to-gem calculations. - Totals Cost Totals - Time Totals (Build Time + Hero Upgrade Time) / (# of Huts) or (Lab Upgrade Time + Research Time), whichever is longer. Any time in red italics means that the research time was longer than the build time. This means builders will be idle while waiting for research to complete. Laboratory upgrade time is included in the research time total because research cannot begin until the laboratory is finished. -